Escafans Prompts
by Rad
Summary: Short one-shots written for deviantArt's Escafans' prompts. Multiple characters, stories, and pairings. I don't own Escaflowne; not connected to the Destiny Arcs.
1. January 2012: Forgotten by the World

Date written: 1/6/2012  
>Date typed: 16/2012  
>Date posted: 16/2012 (As it's own separate story)  
>Date edited: 322/2012 (Combined with other Escafans prompts)

Tagline: Late one night, young Chid asks his father for a story.

How I Met Your Mother – Part One

Mahad swept silently through the halls of the palace on his way towards their - _his_ - bedroom. It was late and most of the candles had long ago been extinguished. He sighed in longing as he opened the door to his empty chambers. His eyes lingered on the large portrait of his late bride; it had been painted just after their wedding day.

She'd been so beautiful…

He'd loved her from the moment he'd met her and Marlene Aston had gained even more beauty as the days passed.

And then she'd told him she was pregnant with another man's child. Her guard, the Caeli, back in Asturia. Mahad had seen the fear in her eyes; he, as the ruler of a foreign country, could dishonor her and destroy her life. But the duke loved her, no matter her past actions.

The Duke pushed away his thoughts as he readied himself for bed.

Mahad turned quickly in his bed, fist at the ready to defend himself against the intruder in his room. His eyes widened as he recognized the little boy, silhouetted by the lone, faint candle in the hall. The guard had of course allowed his son entrance. Sitting up in his large bed and changing his fist into a beckoning hand, he motioned Chid over.

"What is it my son?"

"Papa, I had a bad dream…"

The father pulled his son into his lap.

"P-papa, may I sleep with you tonight?"

The Duke withheld a sigh while the Father spoke, "Yes, tonight you may."

"Thank you, Papa."

He blinked the bright morning sun from his eyes as his consciousness surfaced from dusky sleep. Mahad's arm curled around the small boy still within his loving hold. A silent tear slipped from his eye; no child should make their way in the world without both parents.

Chid shifted, awakening. He pushed his little hands against his father and moved to the open expanse of the bed.

"I'll call the servants and we'll have breakfast here, how does that sound?"

"Really Papa? That sounds wonderful!"

He smiled.

Truly, he shouldn't be indulging his son so; letting him sleep in his bed and having breakfast brought up. But when one has recently lost their mother… A sad smile again graced the duke's features.

After breakfast had been brought up and they'd seated themselves around the duke's table in his outer quarters, Chid picked and pushed his food. After a few minutes, he asked, "Papa, tell me about how you met Momma."

Mahad stopped his fork partway to his mouth. Marlene had been the story teller. She'd told their son many a tale; most of them at least half true. It didn't bother him that her tales centered upon a certain knight; the boy should have some faith and trust in his physical father. Marlene did tell Chid Freidian stories as well as Asturian. "Your mother tells that story much better than I…"

"Please Papa? I think you'll tell it just fine!"

"Well, if you insist…"

"Yes Papa, please!"

* * *

><p>HIMYM is being written for deviantArt's EscaFans group's January Contest: Forgotten Characters.<p>

Inspired by a dream I had a couple of days ago... (1/6/2012)

Yes, I am sorta borrowing the title from that TV show... No, I don't watch it.

I don't own HIMYM nor Escaflowne.

~*~ Rad

* * *

><p>Date written: 125/2012  
>Date typed: 125/2012  
>Date posted: 125/2012 (As it's own separate story)  
>Date edited: 322/2012 (Combined with other Escafans prompts)

How I Met Your Mother - Part Two

_"I was in Palas, the capital of Asturia, for a meeting with King Aston to review the treaty between our countries. I was on my way – "_

_"Momma always says 'The mysterious, intriguing capital, Pallas.'"_

_"… But you asked me to tell the story. I saw a different side of the tale. I am Freidian, your mother is Asturian. Let me tell the tale."_

_"…"_

_"I was on my way to visit the marketplace when two young men caught my eye. They were not ostentatious… – they did not stand out, but I had a feeling that they were up to something. I dismissed my guards, bought a colored robe to hide myself, and followed them._

They followed the main streets for several miets and I almost lost them a few times. Eventually they ducked into an alleyway and then into a shabby looking building. By their clothes they appeared to be lower middle class but they clearly did not belong into such a building.

I was perplexed at how to enter the building without being noticed and I was convincing myself to try to gain entrance into the building when I beheld a vision through the uppermost window.

Sunlight spilled from her head, roses grew from her lips, and the blush of the humming bird was upon her cheeks. She was lovely, that much was clear. I pondered why such a wondrous maiden was in a rundown building. I was so stunned by her beauty that it was a few miets before my mind registered her clothes.

I had seen paintings of the Asturian princesses. I vaguely knew their faces from the festivities thrown in their honor that I had attended in the past.

'Princess Marlene Erisha Aston' fell from my lips as I remembered her name and matched the name with the face I was seeing now.

Her portraits did not do her justice. Her exquisiteness must have come from the goddess herself. She –

_"Pa-pa! Tell me how you_ saved _her, not what she looks like!"_

_"Alright my son." The light in Mahad's eyes did not dim, though a small tear began to form in one eye._

I had not been spotted up until this point and the structure did not seem guarded in anyway, nor the door, so I simply entered the building. At the time I was unfamiliar with Asturian architecture, so the three stairways confounded me for a moment. I simply chose the one that I thought was closest to the window that I had seen Marlene through. Lo and behold, my choice had been blessed by the goddess.

* * *

><p>I chose to make the main deity of Freid a simple "goddess" just... because... I've been playing Zelda: Skyward Sword, and that might have something to do with it. *Shrugs*<p>

~*~ Rad

* * *

><p>Date written: 125/2012  
>Date typed: 125/2012  
>Date posted: 125/2012 (As it's own separate story)  
>Date edited: 322/2012 (Combined with other Escafans prompts)

How I Met Your Mother - Part Two

I saw the two men standing in front of what I assumed was the room Marlene was in. There was a third with them; they were arguing quietly. I managed to hear the words 'princess,' 'ransom,' 'hurry,' and 'lunacy.' The last word came from the third man. I did not know how the imbeciles managed such a feat, but it appeared that the princess had been kidnapped.

I needed to hear no more. My blood began to boil. How could they capture the princess of their own country? How could that take the rose from her garden? I flung aside my marketplace robe, drew my sword, and issued that they fight like men. The third man fled, leaving his two comrades to face me. One cowered in a corner while the other fumblingly drew a shabby sword.

He was no swordsman, nor did he keep his sword in good condition. It was a short encounter and I am ashamed to have crossed blades with such a lesser skilled man.

However, when he appeared beat, his associate flung himself upon me. He must have had a dagger hidden in the billows of his robes, for I had not seen it before. He was much alike his companion, unskilled. But he had taken me by surprise and managed to mark me.

_Mahad drew the sleeve of his over-robe over his elbow, showing Chid the faint scar. The boy's eyes became larger than the breakfast plates._

The one wielding the dagger fell nearly as quickly as the one with the sword. I berated them for their disrespect to their royalty and tied them up. Opened the door and rescued your mother from the clutches of those dullards.

Her eyes were wide with fear as I entered the room, but I assuaged her fright and untied and removed the gag from her delicate mouth. We returned to the streets and I quickly found one of the palace guards and together we ushered Marlene back to the palace.

Her father was overjoyed that his missing flower had been returned.

King Aston offered whatever I wanted as a reward, up to half his kingdom.

_"I knelt upon one knee and said, 'Your majesty, I want neither riches nor land nor servants. My only desire is the hand of your gracious daughter in marriage, for I have fallen in love with her grace.' The king was astounded, but granted my wish."_

"Hm."

"What is it my son?"

"Momma takes much longer to detail the fight between you and the bad guy."

"She does?"

"Mhm."

"Say 'yes.'"

"Yes, Father."

"What else does she say about the day we met?"


	2. February 2012: Romance

Date written: N/A  
>Date typed: 3-2-2012<br>Date posted: 3-2-2012 dA  
>Date edited:3-22-2012 posted here<p>

February 2012: Romance - Millerna ("You Don't Know A Thing About Me")

_Anil_. The name of the approaching merchant fleet means nothing to Millerna beyond the hope that there is a skilled doctor aboard that is able to tend to the dying Van Fanel. King of Fanelia, dying aboard the _Crusade_ from injuries suffered while protecting Freid. A tear slid down Millerna's cheek. The young man would die and she couldn't do anything about it.

"_Anil_? Isn't that Dryden Fassa's baseship?" One of the _Crusade_ crew asks.

_Dryden Fassa._

That name carries with it much meaning. Heavy meaning. Millerna looks up at the mentioning of her fiancé's name.

"Is it Merchant Fassa's headship?" Allen asks. "He'll have a doctor on board."

Hitomi comes running back into the medical room, speaking of how _Escaflowne_'s damage matches Van's injuries. "He's _dying_ Allen! His bond with _Escaflowne_ is causing him to die! We have to fix _Escaflowne_ as soon as possible!"

The lovely knight shakes his head. "There's no way we can repair _Escaflowne_. The _Crusade_ doesn't have the tools to repair a guymelef and I'm sure that my mechanic doesn't know the intricacies of an Ispano guymelef. There's – there's nothing we can do."

Millerna can see Hitomi's face fall. Her friend will _die_. She glances at Van's bloody face. Something about what she'd just said piques her memory. "Dryden knows a lot about the Ispano. Maybe he can help."

Hitomi is the first to react; her face whips towards Millerna, hope in her watery eyes. Allen is the second, he leaves the room muttering about contacting the other Asturian ship. Millerna wonders what she is getting herself into. She hasn't seen Dryden in _years_, despite him being her betrothed.

"You're Dryden, right?"

That's how long it's been since she's seen him; she's not even sure who he is. Millerna had been much younger the last time they had been near each other. She distinctly remembers that she had to tip her head way back to look at him.

"Who are you?"

Apparently he didn't know exactly who she was either; the ratman answered, "She's the third Princess of Asturia, Millerna." The man's eyes flicker toward her, bright and interested. Dryden had been interested the second she'd entered the room, but now his eyes were intense. She didn't think she liked the way he was smirking at her.

_You don't know me…_

"Do you like my study? Here you go." They'd moved to the study for privacy, according to Dryden, who had arrived with drinks.

"Thank you."

She gasps as he takes her hand, presses it to his chest, and leans towards her. My heart's pounding, isn't it? Honestly speaking, I thought you were a shrew just five years ago, but you've become such a beautiful princess. I'm so excited." He is too bold and kisses her hand.

Shocked and a little put off at being called a shrew, the only reply she can muster is, "You've – You've become a wonderful man…" She pulls away and looks at the wall.

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm not lying." He _is_ good-looking; very much so. _But he doesn't…_

He stands, puts his hand to his chin in thought, then grandeurly throws out his arm. "Then, let's go home and hold our wedding ceremony right away!" he declares.

Millerna's eyes widen and she leans forward. "What're you saying… So suddenly?" She can't marry him; she's in love with Allen! _He doesn't know…_

He turns to her and puts his hands on his hips, then points his thumb at his chin. "'So suddenly?' You're my fiancé! Look at me! My business is growing and I'm super rich. I have knowledge that surpasses any scholar. I hate to say this, but I'm good-looking, right? Is there any problem?" Dryden grins at her, then without warning is in her personal space.

Millerna pulls back just a little and he keeps inching towards her. "D… Dryden… I…"

He blinks at her, then pulls away as if he'd planned everything. He begins scratching his head. "Sorry, sorry. You have to prepare yourself, right?"

"Dryden…"

He picks up his bowl of a drink and sits on a library ladder. "Well, they say 'haste makes waste.' You didn't come to talk about such things, did you? Let's get down to business."

A little thrown at his change in subject, Millerna mutters, "Oh… Ok."

"So, why are you here if not to throw yourself at me?"

_You don't know me…!_ "King Van Fanel. He fought against Ziaback in Freid and he's gravely injured. His wounds match those of his Ispano guymelef – "

Dryden stands suddenly, nearly knocking over his drink. "An Ispano guymelef? You don't say! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The walk back from the _Anil_ to the _Crusade_ is awkward. Millerna says little while Dryden is babbling some nonsense about the Ispano and guymelef. The little bit that Millerna does understand is that while completely unable to pilot one of the giant mecha, Dryden has a ginormous interest in anything mysterious or antique. Apparently, the _Escaflowne_ fits both categories. Upon arrival inside the _Crusade_'s hanger, he bounds about the _Escaflowne_ as if he were a catbeast. His excitement rings throughout the hanger. His ratman assistant seems to be worried about the young master's safety.

There is a discussion of mecha and Ispano and 'assimilation until death.' Allen seems to have some annoyance with Dryden that Millerna can't fathom. Dryden brushes it off. His final assessment is "You've just got to repair the guymelef and he'll be ok."

Allen proceeds to inform Dryden that they can't do that.

"Oh," Dryden responds. He bends back into the cockpit of _Escaflowne_ and his voice is muffled. "Well, Ispano guymelefs have a…"

Suddenly bright green beams of light shoot out from the top of _Escaflowne_'s head. Dryden is the only person in the room to remain calm; Millerna assumes because he is the direct cause of the green beams. Allen is on high alert, probably worried about giving away their location. Ziaback is still after them, after all. "What did you _do_?"

"I called them."

"Who?" Allen demands.

"The Ispano clan who made _Escaflowne_," Dryden answers as if it was obvious.

A ship larger than Dryden's interest in mystery and antiquity emerges from nowhere. Short beings, hidden by robes and having a multitude of eyes, board the _Crusade_. The repair bill is higher than the sky and Dryden offers to pay it without a thought. His ratman assistant is unhappy, but Dryden throws Millerna a wink. He's rich after all; he seems to be reminding her. _But you don't know a thing…_

He doesn't lose his calm when Van starts screaming and convulsing.

Later, when Van is fully healed, Dryden generously gives Hitomi all the credit.

Then the backstory of the Atlanteans in Atlantis and the pendants… Millerna didn't know how Dryden knew that Allen would have his father's journal. How did they end up going to the end of the earth and back? Then she wonders if Hitomi's strange cards have all the answers.

And before she knows it, somehow she's told her father 'yes.'

Millerna looks into Dryden's eyes as he leans towards her for their union kiss.

_But you don't know a thing about me…_

* * *

><p>This will show up again in <em>Born of the Blood<em>. I'll probably just copy/paste. XD

Fun facts/trivia:  
>1) This is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Mr. Know It All."<br>2) This was intended to be longer, but I ran out of time. Thus the rushed ending. (Sounds familiar, eh Escafans? :))  
>3) The entire contest was extended because there were only two or three entries.<br>4) I originally intended to have a companion piece from Dryden's point of view centered on their wedding to the theme of Bruno Mars' "Grenade," but again, I ran out of time.  
>5) Someday I probably will write Dryden's companion piece... Maybe when I get to that point in BotB... Who knows. *Shrug*<p>

~*~ Rad


	3. March: Unknown to the World

Date written: N/A  
>Date typed: 3-15&amp;22-2012<br>Date posted: 3-22-2012  
>Date edited: NA

March 2012: Unknown to the World ("Missing")

"Hiiitomiiiiii!" Yukari Uchida yelled at the dark sky. Her best friend did not reappear. The track manager rubbed at her eyes, futilely wishing that she had imagined the dragon, the boy in the red shirt, and the bright blue pillar of light. The girl glanced over at her companion.

Susumu Amano stared at the black sky, wondering how it could be that a boy and a dragon had appeared in front of him only moments before on the track. He pondered that the girl he'd been about to kiss had disappeared into the heavens… He could feel the muscles in his arm relax after he'd reached up, on tiptoes, attempting to grab her hand.

"We've got to tell her mom," Yukari breaks the silence.

"What will she think? 'Mrs. Kanzaki, we're sorry, but you're daughter was captured by aliens'?" Susumu doesn't mean to be rude, but the situation is still catching up to him.

"We'll – We'll give it until tomorrow. Maybe this is all an odd nightmare. If you don't meet Hitomi before school tomorrow, we'll tell Mrs. Kanzaki after school." Susumu's head is returning to him now. He truly does hope it is all a night-dream's wild adventure.

Mouth slightly agape, Yukari nods. She starts to walk home, alone, the pain in her ankle telling her this _isn't_ a nightmare.

It is the right course to inform the mother of the missing daughter… But a night's sleep after a terror such as this would also clear their heads. Hopefully, they'll both truly wake up.

Mrs. Kanzaki accepts the news of her lost daughter far better than either Yukari Uchida or Susumu Amano could have ever hoped.

The mother's first desire is that her daughter is safe, her second that her husband will accept the situation as calmly as she has.

She has experience and faith on her side, though. While Mr. Kanzaki has heard of her mother's tales, he does not believe them. Deep inside, it is his notion that the elder Yuri had imagined her off-world adventure. Mr. Kanzaki is deeply rooted to the ground, but he also would not speak ill of his wife's mother.

Wife does not call husband at work to inform him that their daughter has gone missing. He will be home soon and she does not want him to worry when she thinks that they don't need to worry about their missing daughter. He arrives home soon after Hitomi's friends have left.

Mr. Kanzaki enters the house to find his wife gazing outside at the stars, that odd look back on her face. He is unhappy; he hasn't seen that look in years, not since Grandmother Yuri gave Hitomi the trinket. He says 'hello' and kisses her, then asks about her day.

"Hitomi is gone."

"Gone?" Panic starts to edge into his voice. Hitomi is young and pretty, what if –

"Not in that manner. In the same manner Mother traveled away all those years ago."

His mouth drops. His wife truly does believe her mother's fairy tale? But she is so calm, so certain… "Hitomi is gone."

"Yes; she will return when her reason for being there has been completed."

"We shouldn't… worry? Not at all?" _'How can she be so calm?'_

"I do not believe she is in grave danger."

"'Not in _grave_ danger, but danger none the less. And yet you are not worried? Not at all?"

"A little. A mother always worries."

"As she should. But I should not?"

Mrs. Kanzaki sighs at her husband's lack of faith. "No, you should not."

Mamoru is much the same. Mr. Kanzaki spoke with his wife and they agreed that Mamoru should know the truth; they would not lie to their son. The almost-thirteen-year-old looks at his father oddly when his dad says "Your sister is… away… for a while."

The adolescent recognizes that tone of voice; he assigns it to Grandmother Yuri and at times his mother, but never with his sister. "What's going on?"

"Hitomi's friends Yukari Uchida and Susumu Amano told your mother that Hitomi was 'assaulted by a dragon and taken up in a beam of light.'"

"Like grandmother?"

A pause. "Yes."

Mamoru gives his father a questioning look. "Is Hitomi going to be ok?"

"Your mother believes so."

On the faith born in childhood, the son will believe his mother until he sees actual proof. He is not yet a teenager, not an adult. Mamoru will pray for his sister's safety and hopeful soon return. Unlike his father, who disbelieves and prays without believing that his wife is right. Unlike his mother, who sees glimpses of her daughter's adventure and knows in her heart that Hitomi is safe.

Safe enough, guarded by an young king full of emotion.

* * *

><p>Dedicated to TsubasaNoKami and GloomyFenris on deviantArt.<p>

Anyone else find it odd that Hitomi leaves at night but it's light when Yukari and Susumu talk to Mrs. Kanzaki? *Raises hand* I mean, if my best friend disappeared on my like that, I'd contact her mom ASAP!

I started with this version, then wasn't sure my memory was correct on the lighting when they talk to her, so I flip-flopped and had another version where they went and told her right away.

~*~ Rad


End file.
